The Only Way
by LilyPilly246
Summary: Legolas finds out that he is going to be married to a stuck up elf, and he doesn't like it one bit. It's all up to him to make a daring move - to make his father proud, or find the one he truly loves.
1. Chapter 1

"What?" Legolas' raised voice echoed throughout the halls. "You are chosen to marry Alicia, and that's the way it's going to go." His father said, making him feel like a young elfling again. "_There was no way I'm going to marry her, father." _Thranduil turned around, giving his son a stern look. "She's lovely, Legolas. And Galadriel's niece. Legolas stormed out of the room, leaving Thranduil to sigh and sit back down on his throne.

'Alicia…' Thought Legolas. He was out in the fresh air, going to find Tauriel. "Tauriel?" He called her name, looking around. "Yes?" A silky elven voice called, the figure nowhere to be seen. Legolas lay his ice blue eyes on the beautiful elf. "I'm getting married…" Tauriel spun around, a flash of hurt in her eyes. "To whom, may I ask?" Legolas sat himself down on a nearby tree stump. "To that awful, stuck up Alicia. Father is making me marry her, I am left with no choice but to go with it." Tauriel sat down beside him, looking into his eyes. "I would rather be with-" He cut himself off and looked down. "You." The two elves stare at each other for a moment, before leaning into each other for a kiss. They break away from each other, both knowing the feelings they felt for each other. "I am sorry I can't be with you forever…" Tauriel could hear the sorrow filling his voice and entering his mind. They turn away from each other, unable to think about what is going to happen.

That afternoon, Galadriel and Alicia arrived. "Prince Legolas." Alicia is already in love with him, while the young Prince's mind is filled with hatred and disgust. They embrace in an awkward way. After everybody had said hello, Alicia and Legolas were pretty much stuck in a room together. "So…" He began, silence filling the air. "So! We're going to get married, and we're going to have kids, and-" She stopped and looked at the Prince. "What's wrong, darling? Am I too dangerous for you?" She looked seductively at Legolas, and his eyes widened.

This was going too far, too fast.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well hello! I hope you like this chapter. Since I can't write elvish (as much as I would love to) the words spoken are like ****_this_****. J**

Only three words were present in Legolas' mind. I. Hate. This. He would rather sit at a dinner table with Orcs than sit with Alicia. None of them knew how she could just keep on talking. "Oh, by the way I can fight really well." Legolas snapped his head up at this. He was dying to say in her face; "Go tell that to Tauriel." But, of course, he kept to himself. One by one, everybody excused themselves from the table, leaving only the King and the Prince. "Adar, can't you see how annoying she is?" Legolas kept his voice hushed, although there were small echoes around the dining room. Thranduil gave him a stern look as he left the room, almost to say; "Deal with it." He sighed and got up from the table himself. What was he going to do?

The young Prince spent the whole night in his quarters, thinking. What if they really got married? Would she be any less annoying? The sun began to rise about an hour ago, so he might as well be up. "Legolas." What is my father doing up? _"Adar, please help me. What am I going to do?"_ His father sighed. _"Today, you will be going out in the woods together. Accompanied by Tauriel, for protection of course." _Tauriel? No. This can't happen! Legolas couldn't tell his father about loving Tauriel. He would not approve of it, that's for sure.

"Just let her do the talking." Tauriel whispered as she walked by. "That's what I've been doing for the past two days…" Legolas said as he looked at Alicia, coming down the front steps. "Hello darling! How are you this fine morning?" Her attitude did not match Legolas'. "Great thanks." He answered dully, not bothering to put on a fake smile. Alicia turned to Tauriel. "And what are you doing here?" She looked to the Prince. "What is she doing here?" Legolas could tell that her mind was filling with jealously. "She is only for protection, Alicia. She is the head guard around here." She turned back to him and they linked arms. Tauriel trailed behind them, silent and almost unnoticed. "Stop it!" Alicia exclaimed as soon as Legolas' eyes set on Tauriel. They stopped walking. "We're supposed to be in love! I love you! You've got to love me too! Not a lowly guard!" Her hands were fiddling behind her back. Legolas gasped as Alicia pulled out Neya, Galadriel's ring. "Where did you get that?" He said, worried for everybody's safety. "You love me. Not her!" Alicia's eyes were full with rage as she pointed her hand out at Tauriel. She flew back, hitting the ground unmoving. "Tauriel!" He shouted. "Alicia, just take that ring off!" He spoke calmly, in the hopeless attempt to make her stop. The next thing he knew, he was on the ground. And that was when everything went still.

**Please like and review, that would be great! I might have the next chapter up by tonight. Till next time! – LilyPilly246 J**


	3. Chapter 3

**I lie. Sorry for the late-ish update. Hope you like it :)**

Legolas' head was spinning when he looked around. "Tauriel?" He stumbled over to her motionless body. "Tauriel, please…" His voice was slurred but frantic as he shook her in a hopeless attempt to see her eyes open. Then it struck him. Where was Alicia? There was a rustle in the leaves. Legolas reached for his bow, then remembered he left it back at the palace. "Prince Legolas!" A guard appeared through the trees. "You've been gone for a few hours-" His eyes widened as they darted between the Prince and Tauriel. "What have you done?" Legolas stared at the guard in confusion. He hadn't done anything! A few more guards came through the trees. "What are you doing with that?!" A guard exclaimed from the back. "That ring is not to be tampered with, especially to harm somebody!" Legolas raised his right hand up to see Neya on his index finger. His brow creased and he pondered for a moment. "I can't remember doing anything with this…" He whispered to himself as he looked over at the still, unmoving Tauriel. "Where is Alicia?" Legolas asked one of the guards. "She's back at the palace. We were sent out here by Alicia herself." He gasped. "Has my father been informed?" One nodded. "Adar is going to skin me alive if he finds I have this ring!" He raised his voice as he stormed away.

"Alicia?" Legolas called as soon as he walked in the front door. An arm stuck out and barred his path. "Adar, forgive me, I didn't-" Thranduil seemed to gracefully storm up the stairs, the train of fabric trailing behind him. "You used power to harm somebody, is that what I want my only son to be doing?" Legolas opened his mouth to speak, but decided he would stick with staying silent. "I cannot believe it! Why would you do something like that?" Legolas scoffed. "You don't know if I did it or not! It may have been Alicia!" Thranduil turned around and came right up to his face. "Get out. I don't want to look at you. You have disgraced me and the kingdom." Legolas didn't budge. His own father can't be kicking him out of his own home! "Get. Out." Thranduil was fuming. It was almost like he was shooing a bird out of a room. "Fine, just kick your only son out! Don't have anybody to live for except yourself!" Legolas shouted as the doors shut on his face. He began muttering elvish abuse at his father, out of earshot of course. No weapons, no nothing. "How am I going to survive?" He said to one of the guards. In response, he got a confused look from every single one he passed.

Tauriel groaned lightly as she rolled over in her bed. "Hey, guard." She snapped her eyes open to see Alicia. "Don't you dare tell anybody. I used Neya's power to knock you and Legolas unconscious. Now for a little bit of revenge…" She laughed a bit and then continued. "Before I came back, I put Neya on Legolas' finger, to make it look like he'd done it. So, that's payback for not loving me. Now he's got himself kicked out of Mirkwood… Oh that's funny!" Alicia disappeared before her eyes and the world came back to normal. "It was just a dream…" She sat up and looked around. Could that vision be the truth?

A few days later…

Tauriel was up and running in a few hours. The absence of Legolas was almost unheard of. Everyone knew, but dared to speak about it. Nobody had seen Alicia either, which was interesting. The only reoccurring thing in Tauriel's mind was that vision that she had when she first woke up. In between training with the other guards, she usually had to go somewhere and get herself together. There were questions that popped up as well… Is he safe? Is he alive?

The doors burst open, and Thranduil whirled around, expecting Tauriel. "What?" He said sharply to the guard. "See for yourself…" He frowned as he followed the guard. They stopped outside the front door. Every single elf was watching Thranduil. His eyes widened as he gasped. "What have I done?"

**I will update tomorrow. Please review and tell anybody to read this story! -LilyPilly246 **


End file.
